The Giant Creatures
So, I have had the same fucked up nightmare for the last three nights in a row. This is a first in my life; I need someone to interpret it. It starts with me walking outside my house in the street in the middle of the night. The setting is pretty much flawlessly identical to what it would be if I actually was there. I live in a medium-low density suburban neighborhood with lots of tall trees and the houses being on average, 50 yards apart. So I'm about a block or so from my house, where a small stream goes through a drain under the road. I don't know quite why I'm walking outside in the wee hours in the morning, but I'm doing it. This is when things start to get macabre. All of the sudden, almost like a thunderclap, the serenity of the neighborhood disappears. I can't quite describe it accurately, but it was fast, almost as if someone flipped an "aura" switch, turning the mood from normal, to maliciously evil. Along with this, I notice that there is an absolute silence that drowns everything else out. Normally, I can hear crickets chirping, and cars on the highway that runs about 400 yards from my house, but then there was nothing. Never in my life have I experienced such soul-sucking silence, which in itself seemed predatory. Abruptly, I feel the strange urge to look down on myself, and bizarrely I know exactly what I will see in advance. I am naked, with weird-ass runes and hieroglyphs carved into my body. The nasty part is that the blood is glowing, and is in freaky colors that shouldn't exist. I have never seen colors like those outside of these dreams. A few seconds later, I feel a massive presence around me. This is when I see the freakishly gigantic, pale, attenuated humanoid figures looming over the houses and the trees. They could easily be 30 stories high, yet made absolutely no sound whatsoever. Normally, after experiencing this much trauma in a dream, a sort of unnamed "failsafe" in my brain would end the dream and wake me up. This time it failed to do so and I was fucking terrified. So one of these giants approached me and I saw its features. It was nude, as white as printer paper, and had no discernible facial organs or genitalia, except for one slit like eye that opens horizontally running almost the height of its flat face. The eye was absolutely abominable. The iris and pupil were bizarrely misshapen into starburst-like patterns, if I would call it that. Before I have time to react, the fucker stoops down and grabs me. In another second I am 300 feet above the ground face to face with this abomination against God. It's skin on its head was warm and slimy and engulfs me on all sides except my head. My body begins to vibrate in it's hand very violently. Now my field of vision is confined to this thing's monstrous eye, which seems to be throbbing in an irregular evil rhythm. The rhythm of my vibrating body and their vibrating eyes turns into a sound, sort of like a nasty buzzing heartbeat. It gets more intense until I feel myself being suddenly absorbed into the giants hand. The sensation of my entire body melting into the hand was disgustingly vivid. This is when I woke up, and vomited hard shortly thereafter. All I can say now is that I feel violated beyond what any human should endure. The bubbling, seething evil that visited me in my dreams is a abomination against the universe and it needs to be expunged. I'm going to try to go to bed now, and If I have this dream again, I will check myself in to a psych ward. I don't know much about nightmares and recurring dreams but that sounds badass as hell and i honestly feel creeped out now that i've read it. All i can say is maybe try using lucid dreaming to wake yourself up or to change the course of your dream.